Generally, home owners do not have experience or special tools for working with a bulky light fixture. Installing a light fixture involves connecting wires and mounting the light fixture to a wall or ceiling. Usually home owners have to improvise or ask for a second hand to help, which wastes time and resources. Installing a light fixture alone can be frustrating. In the United States, installation of light fixtures happens about 10 million times each year.
Wall mounted light fixture can be purchased from major Do It Yourself (DIY) stores. However, the light fixtures generally do not provide any tools to help users mount the fixture to the wall. Without an installation kit, a typical user has to ask someone to hold the light fixture while both hands are used to perform the power wiring connection to the power wires from the junction box in the wall. Installation typically takes from 5 to 15 minutes while the person helping has to hold a large fixture, resulting in arm fatigue and/or frustration.
After the power wiring is done, the user typically mounts the light fixture to the wall with mounting screws attached to a bracket in the junction box. Adjusting a length of extension of the mounting screws without any tools is a trial and error process. Users typically take 3 attempts to adjust the mounting screws. In each attempt, the user removes the light fixture and holds the light fixture up in the air while adjusting the length of the extension of the mounting screws. The trial and error process can be extremely frustrating and time consuming.
It would be desirable to implement a mounting kit for wall mounted light fixtures.